


Hush

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: “小声点，旁边还有人。”集装箱Play
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Protagoneil - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	Hush

这不是一场舒适的旅程。

集装箱窄小昏暗，堪堪装下三个人和一周的必需品。没有娱乐活动、没有外界联络工具、也没有足够的锻炼空间，他们只能坐在简陋的折叠床上听交通工具行进（或者说倒退）的单调声响。Kat大部分时间在昏睡，只剩下两个男人清醒地熬着时间。

P以前做任务时也曾独自潜伏过，但这次感觉不一样，透过缝隙可以看到集装箱外的世界在倒退，你无法和外面的事物产生任何交集，一切看上去都很荒谬，就像是……这个小小的集装箱被整个世界彻底遗忘。

有时，P会问Neil关于任务、关于时间逆行的各种问题，Neil会用那一贯冷静温和的声音耐心地回答他，但这个金发男人总是有所保留，他像紧闭的保险箱那样装满了秘密，P试图撬开他却无功而返。事实上大部分时间他们都是在静默里度过的。

凝滞的、乏味的、令人发疯的静默。

Neil倒是看上去很习惯这样的禁闭生活。他定时查看Kat的伤势，为她更换绷带并注射镇定药物。他的动作轻柔而有条不紊，似乎过去经常干这种照顾伤员的活。他遵循生物钟的本能按时入睡和起床，剩下的时间安静地坐在行军床上垂眸发呆，不知道在想什么。

P努力地适应这样的节奏，第一次长达好几天的逆行让他的身体出现轻微的生物钟紊乱。清晨过后是黑夜，而傍晚过后是白日。他无法轻易入眠，经常在其他两人平静的呼吸声里躺在床上瞪着光源，感受身体随着集装箱摇晃。

或许是焦躁影响了P，有一股火总是横亘在心头无法消灭，以至于这次他在昏暗中醒来时，发现自己处于勃起状态。他太久没有发泄过了，自从歌剧院事件以来，他就一直处于高节奏做任务的状态，肾上腺素让他无暇顾及其他，到如今终于有一整周无所事事的时光，他的身体决定需要有个突破口。

P沉默又尴尬地皱起眉，他转头偷瞄另外两人，Kat依然在沉睡，偶尔会发出几声痛吟，Neil翻了个身，看不清脸。

我该怎么处理这个？P急迫地想。他无法去冲个凉水澡降温，集装箱里的水源只供他们一周饮用，而就这么放任情况继续下去也不是个办法，胯间支棱着不知道什么时候才能自然消下去。

P决定在Neil醒来以前速战速决。

他翻身朝着集装箱壁，手伸下去拉开裤子拉链，握住自己迅速套弄。他咬着牙尽量不发出声音，然而他没有意识到，在密闭的狭小空间中，急促的呼吸声也会变得清晰可闻。

所以当P感觉到有只手放在他的肩头时，他整个人都快炸开了。

“我听见你呼吸很急，你还好吗？”Neil带着一丝睡意问。

P连手都来不及抽出来，他僵在那里，几乎是牙缝里挤出回答：“我很好，没事的，你听错了。”

Neil没有离开：“有些第一次逆行潜伏的人会出现一定的身体不适，如果你觉得哪里不舒服最好跟我说……”

Neil的声音听起来充满关切，他的手还放在P的肩膀上，透过衣服布料P都可以感受到这只手的温度和重量，P突然感受到一股怒火自心底翻腾而出，这个人凭什么能这么自然地表示关心？他明明连真话都不愿意告诉同伴，看着自己像个傻子一样对真相一无所知，却还过来问自己好不好？

凭借这股突如其来的恼怒，P转身打掉Neil的手，他朝这个金发男人低吼：“我说了没事，不用你管！”

Neil愣在那里，被打掉的手停在半空，有那么一秒P看到他的脸上闪过受伤的神色。一时间整个集装箱安静下来，只听得见Kat发出几声不安的梦呓。P稍微冷静下来，叹了口气说：“抱歉，兄弟，我真的没事，我只是……”

P突然意识到Neil的神情变得有些微妙，混合着惊讶和愣怔，他顺着Neil的视线望过去，低头看到了被自己暂时遗忘的壮观景色……

操。

现在P不止快要炸开了，他已经冲破云霄爆成烟花再勉强重组人型，稍一动就能掉出名为“尴尬”的残渣。我怎么会忘了这个。操。他想，恨不得马上挖个洞跳进去。他艰难地挤出声音：“你知道，这只是正常生理反应，我会自己处理好的……”

“我……我可以帮忙。”Neil犹豫了一下，提出来。

“什么？”P紧张地问，他甚至没有反应过来听到了什么。

Neil的手覆上了P的胯间。

在那一瞬间P几乎停住了呼吸。

他可以推开Neil，大声咒骂或把这个人推到地上揍一顿，但事实上他什么也没有做。他的身体绷成石块，胸口大幅度起伏。他眼睁睁地看着Neil凑过来，抿着嘴用那种专注的、沉静的眼神看着手上的动作。P的心里充满了荒谬感以至于想不起自己应该拒绝。

Neil的表情看上去甚至像在研究机场内部构造，见鬼了。

P知道Neil拥有一双擅长开锁的巧手，但不知道这双手做手活的技术也是精湛绝伦。白皙修长的手指灵活地套弄着雄伟的黑色性器，体贴地照顾到每一个敏感点。这双手给予P的快感是自我解决时无法比拟的汹涌，P忍不住抓紧床沿，发出低沉的喘息声。

“嘘，”Neil轻声说，“Kat上次注射的镇定剂药效还有不到一个小时，动静太大她可能会提前醒。”

他们靠得很近，近到P能感受到Neil说话时呼吸的热气喷在皮肤上。P沙哑着声音问：“你为什么……唔……做这个？”

Neil抬起眼，挑了下眉，嘴角扯出一个笑容：“算是对你隐瞒的一个补偿？反正待这也没事，男人间互相帮助没什么稀罕的。”

Neil的声音显得轻松无辜，可他的细节出卖了他。他的目光垂下来避开对面的人，他的呼吸又浅又急促，红晕从他的颧骨蔓延到耳尖，细汗在他的皮肤上渗出。

P自认识Neil以来就，从没见过这个冷静的男人这么紧张过，而且……

P把视线放低，瞄了眼Neil的腿间。

哈。现在兴奋的可不止一人。

P瞬间发力，握住Neil的手臂把他掼到床上。他们的位置在那一秒彻底翻转过来，Neil猝不及防发出惊呼，又被P捂住嘴压在床上动弹不得。这一切就像当初P暴怒质疑Neil的场景重现，只不过那时是在墙上，而现在是在床上。

Neil看上去以为P要揍他，他的双眼半闭着，P甚至感受到手下的皮肤在微微发抖。

P的另一只手探下去，Neil顷刻睁大眼睛，他的身体弹动一下又被P压回去。

“互相帮助，哈？”P笑了笑，望着身下震惊的Neil，他终于第一次有了掌控局势的感觉。

P动了动手指，Neil立刻发出模糊不清的呻吟。

于是P凑到Neil耳边低语：“小声点，旁边还有人。”

Neil在他身下顺从地点头，P慢慢地把手从Neil嘴上移下来。

他们的下身紧密地贴在一起，P把两根性器一块儿握住，带动Neil的手套弄起来。这种感觉很怪，又热又私密，但出乎意料地爽。P的动作比Neil更为粗犷，他喜欢更刺激一点的节奏。Neil皱着眉，眼角发红，他的嘴唇快被自己咬破了，他用唇齿硬生生地吞下自己的呜咽。

他们的动静不敢太大，Kat有时会发出些微呓语，镇定剂的药效确实在逐渐消退，他们要更加小心，谁也不想向她解释旁边两人为什么会叠在一起。

然而这种压抑的氛围更让人兴奋，P像钢筋一样覆在Neil身上，手却无声地快速运动着。他直勾勾地盯住Neil的脸，看着这个沉稳的秘密持有者在他的身下顺从地被掌控，看着这人面色潮红，衣衫凌乱，汗湿的金发贴在额前，锐利的眼睛因为快感而涣散。P只想看这个人更加失控的样子。

在高潮来临的时候，Neil睁大眼睛，张着嘴无声地哽咽。他的身体在P的怀里绷紧成反弓形，脆弱的脖颈刚好露在P的嘴边。P在最后一刻鬼迷心窍地叼住眼前白皙的皮肤，Neil身体震颤，手像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧攥住P的手臂。

P松力瘫在Neil的身上，两人的私处又黏又湿又热，但他们都暂时懒洋洋的不想动。Neil松开手，P倒抽一口气，疼痛让他注意到Neil刚好抓到了自己手臂上莫名其妙出现的伤口。

Neil蓦然睁开眼，动作轻柔地捧过P的手臂查看。“你受伤了？”Neil小声问，他的声音还沉浸在高潮后的慵懒中。

“我没事的。”P不自然地抽出手臂，轻咳了一声。比起男人间的“互相帮助”，这种小心翼翼的关心更让P无法招架。Neil看他伤口的眼神就像是看某种易碎的瓷器，他的眼里充满了纯粹的担忧，自从成年以后几乎没有人用这种眼神看过P。作为特工，他在旁人眼中一向是强悍凶狠的，他们痛恨他、畏惧他、佩服他，但没有人会捧着他的伤口为他担心。

P就是……就是受不了这个。

所以他伸手遮住了那双眼睛，Neil眨眨眼，睫毛划过P的掌心。P没有给Neil机会出声，他堵住了Neil的嘴，用自己的唇。

Neil一瞬间僵住，又很快放软了身体，甚至张开嘴接纳P唇舌的入侵。

在与全世界逆行的集装箱中，他们安静地交换了一个吻。

END


End file.
